


i hate that i love you

by unknown_150105



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Yuki - Freeform, may add more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_150105/pseuds/unknown_150105
Summary: It's just another day for high school star Kang Hyunggu, but a whole new thing for Yuto. He just moved cities which means he has to attend a new school and be the new kid.





	i hate that i love you

It's another day for Kang Hyunggu, but a whole new thing for Yuto. He just moved cities which means he has to attend a new school and be the new kid.

He waited behind the door of the classroom, along with his friend Wooseok who moved with him. He's nervous so he chitchats.

"Do you think the students here are much different here than back home?"

"I don't think so, students are just students wherever you go… I think"

Suddenly, the door opens revealing the teacher's soft smile inviting them in. They get inside bowing to the teacher and stand on the side while the teacher introduces them to the class.

"Class, these are Jung Wooseok and Adachi Yuto, they recently moved in so this is their new school. I hope you can welcome them and help them adjust nicely!"

"Hi, I'm Wooseok, I'm 18 years old and it'd be nice if we could become friends" He bows.

"My name is Yuto, I'm 18 too and uh… same thing he said. Let's be friends" He smiles a bit awkwardly before bowing.

"There is a seat next to Kang and one next to Choi, go ahead and take a sit, boys" The teacher smiles softly again. She somehow radiates warmth and such a welcome spirit, it puts Yuto a bit at peace.

 

Wooseok quickly sits next to Choi Hansol "because he looks cool", leaving Yuto to sit next to Kang Hyunggu. He can hear the other students whispering and looking at him weird as he walks down the classroom to sit next to… this apparent douchebag. His bag was messily laying on the floor and he was sitting with his legs over the desk. As he sits, he slightly bows to Hyunggu and Hyunggu just looks him up and down and gently nods. What? Where are his manners? He dismisses the thought and decides to pay attention to the class for now.

 

The ring bells after the 6th period is over and they can finally go back home. First day wasn't as scary as he thought, nothing very unusual happened anyways. He ran to Wooseok as soon as he could and waited for him to collect his things so they can leave together when Yuto sees something through the classroom window. It's not a window to the outside but to the hallway and he can see Hyunggu in the middle of a crowd of girls. You can tell he's just trying to walk outside but these people are blocking his way, but he doesn't look uncomfortable or annoyed. Wooseok finishes collecting his stuff so they leave to the door and find that they can't get through because of this swarm of girls.

"You're so handsome I want to cry" Yells one girl.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Yells another.

"I love you so much I could die" Yells yet another.

What is wrong with these people? Yuto starts pushing people away trying to get through and gets a few curses his way because of this, but only when he gets to the centre of the commotion will he feel the uncomfort of the situation. Hyunggu stops him by putting his hand to his shoulder.

"You're the new kid, right? You should know who I am from the beginning. My name is Kang Hyunggu" And girls started screaming. This was a new level of weird to Yuto. "Shh, wait a minute, girls, I'm trying to let this boy know about me. As I was saying, I'm basically the best thing that's ever happened to this school in case you can't tell, so I'd like for you to address me as your superior. Because I am. In every way, shape and form. As long as you keep things that way, there won't be any trouble, got it?" He smiles.

"Uh, I've been told you're 4 days younger than me so you aren't my superior. I'd like to get home so please get your girls out of the way, thanks" Yuto said bitterly before trying to move ahead. He really can't stand people like this. But as soon as he makes a step forward, Hyunggu grabs him by the shoulder again.

"You have attitude. I like that." He gently bites his lip while looking at Yuto deep in the eyes. "Be thankful you caught me in a good mood, but don't try to pull that shit when I'm not, okay?"

"Whatever, douchebag, move out of the way." Yuto tried again.

"Woah, no need for name calling. I'll let you go. See you tomorrow, Yuto" He winks at him. What the hell is his problem? Yuto grabs Wooseok's hand and they move forward, this time the girls open up a space where they can go instead of having to push their way through.

 

Well, so much for the peaceful and uneventful first day. Once they're out, Yuto finally feels like he can breathe again,

"What the hell is his problem? God, he's so arrogant" Yuto complained looking back at the school with a bit of spite.

"No need to pay attention to people like that, good or bad attention, it just fills their ego more" Wooseok plants his hand on Yuto's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I guess you're right… Why do I have to sit next to that asshole?"

"We can trade seats if you want, I don't mind. Hansol is a really chill dude."

"No, it's fine, I don't want you to put up with Mr. I'm Better Than You."

"Well, I'm much taller and better built than him, if you need me to beat him up for you I will"

Yuto and Wooseok share a laugh and continue talking, and mostly complaining, about school until they reach Yuto's house which is closer.

"See you tomorrow man, take care and don't get behind with homework!" Wooseok waves goodbye as he continues walking alone.

"Take care!" Yuto yells at him as he enters his house.

He kicks off his shoes and quickly runs upstairs to his room and bangs the door closed. He throws himself on his bed and gives out a sigh of relief before picking up his phone.

 

He wastes some time talking to Hyojong and then goes on to doing the little homework they were given that day. And so, first day ends.


End file.
